This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Telecom equipment and the signals sent can comprise a complicated collection of signals and devices. If there is a problem with a connection it is often a painstaking endeavor to locate the equipment and/or signal line that is not working or responding. In many instances personnel will need to physically investigate the signal path to determine any connectivity problem or painstakingly moving from one element to the next element between the source and end of a signal. It is highly desirable to be able to quickly determine the location, devices, and status along a signal path. Unique to this application, a signal path is a collection of geospatial features and table records representing a path the signal takes from source to end. There is a need for a system that can quickly provide information on the geospatial features along a signal path in a few records that can be linked by the particular signal ID of the signal.
The instant invention, with its multiple embodiments as disclosed within this application, provides a process and system that fills this need. The art referred to and/or described within this application is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a thorough search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. § 1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well, only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.